Heat
by LexiAtalla
Summary: A series of one-shots multi pairings Sam/Leah Jake/Paul/Lexi Lexi/Sam Leah/Jake Paul/Lexi Embry/Lexi/Paul/Jake ect... u just never know what will happen BTW some of these can get SLASHY so BEWARE
1. Cooped Up Wolf

"Fuck im soooo bored!" Leah streached out in the lawnchair. "Think Mom would let me go with you to the beach Lex?"

"Uh I highly doubt it, she's got you under lock and key."Lex laughed "So whats it like being on house arrest?"

"Honestly it sucks ass, I can't go anywhere unless her or dad go with me, can't partol, I'm stuck here, I feel like I'm a kid again."

"Dad was going to come and talk to her today, try to help Harry explain the situation to her see if it will help. I don't see what the big deal is anyway."

"She seems to think I can't protect myself and the boys can't control themselves."

"That's bullshit! You can protect yourself, why on earth would she think you can't?" Lex huffed "She needs to trust you."

"Lee ?" Sue stepped out on the porch. "Honey Harry has a couple of the boys coming over to help him with something, I need you to come in the house please."

"She'll be fine Sue." Lex added with a smile. "I'm here, I'll protect her."

"Lex I've seen how you act when the boys are around, I don't think it's a good idea for Lee to be around them." Sue stated as Pauls truck pulled into the drive. "Leah inside NOW!"

"Fine mom." Leah yelled storming into the house.

"What the fuck is her problem today?" Paul chuckled "PMS?" He and Jake laughed so hard as the walked over to meet Harry.

"Come on boys I need you to help me with something in the garage." Harry yelled from the doorway and the three headed to the garage Lex watching the two boys untill they were out of sight. A couple of hours had passed before they came back out.

"Get it done?" Lex asked casually from her chair under the tree.

"Yeah it's finished." Harry said smiling "Stay here I'll go get us something to drink."

"So..." Lexi started watching till Harry was inside. " I was thinking about going for a walk later." Lex perched herself on Pauls lap."I was wondering if you two would like to join me?"

Paul stiffined in his seat. "yeah baby we'll join you, can't have you out all alone." he said with a sly smile.

The sun was slowly setting as the three walked along the bank of the river. Lex walk a little ahead of the two boys glancing back ever so often to catch them watching her.

"So Lee still stuck in the house?" Jake asked casually

"Yeah." Lex replied with a sigh. "I really hate that she is cooped up like that, she's going crazy. Sue dosen't trust her or any of us for that matter."

"She just dosen't understand that's all." Jake replied taking a seat on a rock next to Lex. "It's just the way it is we can't change it, we just have to learn to deal with it."

"Must be a Mom thing, Dad dosen't mind that I'm out." Lex chuckled "But then again Sue is fairly new to all of this and she never lived it so I can see where she wouldn't understand."

" Heat is heat it dosen't change anyting." Paul said as he put his arm around Lex. "Just makes us all act funny for a while." he slowly kissed down Lexs neck. "Some of us can control ourselves better than others."

"Lex? u out here?" Leah asked from the woods.

"Lee I'm here come on over and join the conversation." Leah slowly came out of the treeline walking over and taking a seat."Does Sue know your out of the house?"

"NO! I snuck out, I just couldn't take being cooped up any longer." There was a rustling in the woods. "Uh I couldn't shake the pups they have been following me for a while now."

Lex turned her attention to the sound. "Alright boys go on home no reason for you all to be out here. Come on let's take a walk Lee."

"Alone? Is that safe?"

"We'll be fine, Jake and Paul are close." Lex giggled taking Leahs hand walking down the bank. "I'm so glad you are out of the house Lee."

"Me too, it's nice to actually be out and around again." Leah kicked at rocks while they walked. "I was going stir crazy." Leah stopped walking and turned to Lex. "I didn't interupt anything did I?"

"No lee, we were just talking, you know a few of the boys can control themselves." lex giggles "Helps when they get what they want a few times."

"Lex! you are so bad."

"Not bad Lee just getting what I want when I want. Come on we'll head back I'll show you what I mean." The two girls headed back up the bank to the two boys. "Lee is going to stay and talk a while."

"Ok fine with us." Jake smiled "So whats the topic of choice?"

"Nothing at all." Lex giggled "Just wanted to show Lee that we all don't let our wolf control us."

Paul laughed "Lex you sure you can handle that baby?"

"Yes I can control myself, for a while anyway." Lex shifted her glance to the treeline."What is it Sam?"

"Nothing Lex just checking to see if what Rainey said was true." Sam stepped out into the moonlight. "And I see it is."

"Yes Lee is out of the house." Lex said carefully watching Sams movements. "Sam, not going to happen ok."

"Oh Lex I think you are wrong, you know I get what I want." Sam approached the group.

"Not tonight Sam" there was no answer as he walked closer. "Lee get behind me. Sam! SAM!" still no answer as the older male came closer. "Shit! "

"What?" Leah asked paniced.

"Well..." Jake started "Let's just put it this way Sams kinda checked out."

"Should I run?"

"No!" Lex yelled "Whatever you do don't run, running is the last thing you want to do right now." Lex stepped in front of Sam "Sam I know your in there I need you to get control of yourself!" Now the two were nose to nose. "Leave Sam go home." still saying nothing he turned his attention to Leah. "Uh Lee I don't know how to say this but um I can't stop him."

Paniced Leah takes off running Sam hot on her heels she maybe fast but not fast enough Sam tackles her in less than 10 feet.

"Sam! Stop! let me go!" Leah yells "Please!"

"Don't fight me you won't get away!" He tightens his grip on her arms pinning her to the ground.

"Sam Please you're hurting me!"

Ripping her clothes from her body Sam leans in and puts his nose to her neck trying to fight aginst what the heat was doing to him.

"Please." Leah pleads with tears in her eyes. "Not like this."

Lex watches from a distance wanting to help but unsure of what to do sure she might be the female Alpha but fighting Sam in his condition would be a lose lose situation. Leah is strong enough to stop any of the other boys but not Sam hell Lex can't even stop Sam in this state of mind, listening as Leah begs and pleads hopeing something will stop him this is a situation that could have lasting effects, Leah already hates Sam enough without this.

"Sam please listen to me." Leah pleads getting him to look at her. "I'll let you do this but only if you calm the fuck down!" She leans up and captures his mouth in a kiss her hands running down his back.

"Lee?" he stops dead in his tracks. "Oh god Lee I'm sorry so sorry."

"Shhhhh" She captures his mouth again feeling the heat in her coil she wants him needs him. Maybe it's the heat maybe she still loves him but right now all that matters is this moment. "I'm yours Sam take me." she whispers passion dripping on her words.

"Thank god" Lex breathes out a sigh of relief. "Come on boys let's leave em." as she tuns to walk away Jake grabs her wrist. "Oh so you two don't want to go?" She smiles a smile that means she knows what they are thinking and she likes the idea. Pulling jake in she kisses him long and hard sucking on his tongue illiciting a moan from the young Alpha wolf.

"Fuck Lex don't tease." Jake breathes out breaking their kiss.

"I wasn't planning on it." she kisses down the young Alphas chest biting at his nipples her hands snaking to his shorts pulling them down freeing his manhood. "Mmmmm Jake I see ur ready." a small smile forms on her lips as she kisses down his stomach then licking down the length of his massive 12in cock earning a gluttoral moan for her actions glanceing over and locking eyes with the beta her imprint.

Paul slowly comes up behind Jake kissing his neck causing a moan to escape the young Alpha. Paul might only be a Beta but he is far more sexual than Jake and always willing to take the lead. Running his hands down Jakes sides he licks his ear and whispers. "You sure you want to be in the middle tonight?" Jake nods and Paul begins to kiss down his back.

"Mmmmm L-L-Lexi." Jake moans out as she takes his cock into her mouth causing his legs to go weak."Fuck Paul" Jake blurts out at the sensation of Pauls tongue on his ass.

Lexi chuckles continuing her work reaching her hands around to thread them thru Pauls hair as he rims Jake. The young Alphas legs tremble at their touch unable to hold him up any longer, Lex lays down pulling Jake with her kissing his lips and nipping his ear.

"Fuck Lex!" Jake fevorishly pulls at her clothes wanting her naked as fast as possible, succeeding at his task he quickly buries his cock in her warm wet pussy and a moan escapes his mouth.

"Damn Jake slow down a little." Lex puts her hands on his shoulders traceing circles with her fingertips locking eyes with Paul and he moves in to mount Jake slamming his cock into the young Alphas ass.

Jake cries out slamming harder into Lex. The three fall into a mind blowing rhythm. "Put her legs on your shoulders Jake." Paul whispers in his ear. " Get your ass a little higher for me that way." Jake takes Lexs legs up on his shoulders and Paul immeaditly pounds into his ass deeper and harder.

"Fuck Yes Paul." Jake cries out pounding into Lex at the same pace

"Jake I've never seen you so worked up." Lex smiles

"Well I've never fucked you before during heat Lex I always gave Paul that privlege, and you know as well as I do the Alpha pull this time of year." Jake replied breathless.

Paul was moaning loudly his pace quickening every minute untill he reached a blinding pace causing Jake to cry out several times. "J-J-Jake I'm so cl-close." Paul said between breaths Lexs cries and moans drawing him closer to his release. With one final cry Lex was cumming pulling Jake with her and in turn causing Paul to explode deep inside Jakes ass. "Fuucckkk."

"U got that right baby." Lex replied trying to catch her breath.

"All I could say baby." Paul replied slowly pulling out of Jakes ass. "Come on let's go for a swim." The three rose from the ground looking around. "Where's Lee?"

" I say when all else fails pick the campfire." Lex chuckled nervously "So how many you think are down there?"

"My guess" Jake started "The elders with Lee and Sam."

"Well Shit." Paul stated putting his clothes on. "Let's see about damage control." Slowly they approached the fire to see that Jake was right.

"Lex." Nathanel patted the spot next to him.

"Hey dad." Lex said quietly taking the spot. "Are we in trouble?"

"You three?" Nathaniel chuckled "Hell no."

Sue cleared her throat. "Lex did you know Lee was going to sneak out?"

"No I was supprised to see her when she showed up."

"See mom I told you she didn't know." Leah huffed

"So if we arn't in trouble why are you all here?" Jake asked.

"Well Son." Billy started. "We are going to try to explain a few things to Sue, she came looking for Leah earlier and we followed because we were afraid of what she's find."

"That's all fine and dandy but I have to fucking pee first." Lex said laughing, causing everyone elses to laugh as well, everyone but Sue anyway.

"Lex what am I going to do with you?" Nate laughed

"Like father like daughter." Harry replied "Not much you can do with her she is just like you Nate."


	2. Afternoon at the beach LexBry

"Dad I'm going to the beach!" Lex yells tward the den on her way thru the house.

"Alright, just please don't forget the beach bonfire is tonight at eight."

"Well if I'm alredy there I can't forget." Lex singsonged as she made her way outside. The air was crisp and cool unlike it had been a couple of days ago. Making her arrival at the beach she looks around to see what is going on this wonderful afternoon, not much a few kids from town having a little party. Chuckling she makes her way further down the beach watching the surfers as she walks.

"Lex!" A familiar voice cries out from up the beach.

She jogs over to the culprit. "Hey Bry s'up?"

"Nothing much, working up the courage to go talk to those girls down there." Embry never has been good with the ladies he's a very shy person makes it hard.

"The girls from town?" Lex knows that is a bad idea, one the kids from town don't want much to do with the kids from the rez. and two they are human what if Bry were to slip up and hurt one of them he's never had sex before and that could add to the problems especially this time of year. "Bry are you sure? I mean the girls from town can be total bitches."

"They arn't so bad Lex, Brady says they are an easy fuck."

"Well that's Brady you know he tends to lie alot about his sexual conquests. But by all means be my guest."

"I'm going to give it a try, I just need to work up the courage."

"Lex! Bry!" Sam announces walking up the beach with Brady and Jared in tow.

"Hey boys." Lex says with a laugh "What are you assholes up to today?"

"Getting away from the women." laughing Jared takes a seat on the beach.

"And what about you Brady? coming to see if you can get some more town ass?" Lex uses her smart ass tone.

"Well the thought had crossed my mind." Brady looks down the beach."Alot of possibilities today."

"Yeah." Lex chuckles"Don't let me stop you big boy." With that comment Sam and Jared add a laugh and Lex joins them on the beach. Several hours pass as they sit and joke and talk about nothing soon enough eight o'clock has came.

"WOW alot of tourists turned out tonight." Paul stated joining his pack mates on the beach.

"Hey baby." Lex jumps into his lap "So anything?"

"Nope, not a damn fresh trail one." He replies kissing her

"Needless to say an uneventful afternoon." Quil adds his two cents worth.

"SO?" Jake starts "Where's Bry?"

"Bry finally worked up the courage to go talk to a few of the girls from town." Lex is beaming so proud of him.

"Looks like he's striking out." Brady such a smart ass at times

"Well Brady guess not everyone is gods gift to women like you." Lex retorts with a smart ass look on her face successfully shutting him up. She watches as Embry unsuccessfully tries to pick the girls up finally one shows intrest and he walks off with her.

"Lex!" Sam interupts her spying. "Leave him be no need to easedrop."

"I'm not easedropping Sam, I'm simply keeping an eye on the situation." nine o'clock and the bonfire is in full swing people laughing talking enjoying the nice cool evening.

"EMBRY CALL!" The girl walks past where the pack is seated with Embry on her heels.

"Wait Cindy please I'm sorry." The girl stops and spins tward him. "I just, I'm sorry I can't."

"Well you could of told me that before you wasted my time." She storms off tward her friends.

"Bry you ok?" Leah asks concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." He sits by Sam "Guess I'm just doomed to be a virgin forever, I mean I really want to but everytime I chicken out."

"Dude massive fail!" Brady laughs out.

"I'll be on the cliffs." Embry says standing up and walking off.

"God damn it Brady why do you have to be such an ass!"

"I don't know Lex I guess it's just the way I am."

"Well it needs to stop! I'm sick of you always ragging on Bry and Quil about their non existant sex lives."

"Mmmm Lex I love it when you yell at me, turns me on."

"Shut the fuck up Brady it will never happen not in a million years asshole."

Paul leans over and whispers very low in her ear. "Go to him baby he's really upset." Lex nods and starts walking tward the cliffs.

"WTF is her problem!" Brady huffs.

"Honestly?" Paul starts "Her problem is you I mean we all understand you didn't want this life but don't take it out on everyone."

Lex makes her way up the small trail to the top of the cliffs not sure of what to do but knowing she needs to do something. "Bry?" she softly asks reaching the clearing.

"I'm here Lex."

"You ok?" She walks up and sits next to him.

"Yeah I'm alright." she places an arm around his shoulder. "Lex I swear something is seriously wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with you Bry, you are who you are."

" A hopeless fuck up."

"No you are a wonderful caring person thats why you can't just have a random fuck."

"Sucks being the nice guy." he wipes at his eyes. "I hate being one of the only virgins left in the pack."

"It's not a bad thing Bry."

"I know, it's just the heat makes it so hard my wolf wants to fuck around and I just can't."

"Why? what stops you?"

"Lex I'm fucking terrified, I mean let's say I hook up get attached to the girl then imprint on someone else."

"Bry honey imprinting is rare don't let it worry you,"

"Dosen't seem that rare i mean 5 of the pack imprinted alredy." he lays his head on her shoulder."What if it does happen?"

"If it happens it happens and you just deal with it." She shivers as he nuzzles his nose aginst her neck. "Bry that tickles" she giggles.

He jumps back "Shit I'm sorry Lex!"

"I didn't say you had to stop."

"It's just you are so irresistable." He places his nose back in the crook of her neck. "You smell fucking amazing." He lightly kisses her neck. "I should stop."

She threads her fingers in his hair. "No Bry you shouldn't." She pulls him in and nips his ear and a low growl escapes the young wolf. "You need this." she continues her actions causing several moans and growls to escape him causing her core to throb.

"Lex I can't everytime I get excited the wolf tries to slip thru."

"Well then it's a good thing I can protect myself then." She kisses down his chest. "Who better to let the wolf come out and play with than another wolf." She looks up into his eyes and smiles noteing his eyes are black with lust. She darts her head up and captures his mouth in a heated kiss as her hand travels across his stomach to his jean clad erection running her hand across the tight clothing a moan escapes his lips and she pops the button.

"Lex." His hand flies to hers. "I don't know what I'm doing, what if I do something wrong."

"Bry It's natural. just let your body control the situation, don't think about it." Slowly she slides the zipper down. "Just let go, do what you feel." She pushes on the waist of his jeans and he moves letting her remove the restricting piece of clothing revealing his ready 10in cock. "Mmmmm Bry." He's no Alpha or Beta but still impressive she takes it in her hand slowly running up and down the length.

"Fuck Lex! That feels amazing."He leans is kissing her neck his hands running to the hem of her tank top, breaking contact he pulls it over her head. "Beautiful." He leans in taking a nipple in his mouth sucking gently earning a moan from the female Alpha. His wolf is pleased with the response growing more excited. Quickly his hands find the button of her shorts hastily poping it open and sliding the zipper down. "Lex?"

"Bry you don't have to ask, just do it." Quickly he rids her of the clothing taking in the sight of the beauty in front of him. Kissing slowly down her body the most wonderful sounds he had ever heard escapeing her mouth.

"Mmmmm Lex" he kisses back up to her mouth the boy still fighting the wolf inside. As if she sensed his hesitation she moves quickly flipping him onto is back, pining him to the ground nipping and biting his neck, the feel of her hot wet core pressed into his now throbbing cock. Opening his mouth he begins to protest but she quickly cuts him off.

"Shhhh." She gently runs her hand on his face. "You won't hurt me." she says softly as she lowers herself down onto his manhood causing a low growl to escape his lips. "That's it let the wolf take over, this is what you both want what you both need."

Embry relaxes and does exactly as she says rolling them over to where he has control of the situation, he lets out a long low growl pushing his hips feverisly aginst her leaning down and biting her neck hard causing a warning growl to escape her. He gently licks the mark in apology and she wraps her legs around his waist pulling him in closer. She rocks her hips aginst him hard and fast, sensing her need he speeds up his pace a moan of approval escaping her agging him on as he begins to pound at a unhumanly pace into her soaking pussy feeling her muscles contract and release around him causing his head to spin.

"Lex...I... can't...last...much...longer." He says between heavy breaths.

"Shhhhh." She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down biting at his bottom lip. With a low growl he explodes deep inside her his body shaking his breaths fast and heavy she cries out at the sensation as her juices spill on his cock dripping to the rock of the cliff.

Panting he lets his head fall to rest on her chest and she runs her fingers thru his hair to help calm him. He leans up to kiss her knowing that this is something they will always share...and he will have her again.


	3. The River JakeLexPaul

The river one Lexs favorite places to be so calm so quiet she could easily stay down here for hours. Streaching out her massive body she puts her nose to the wind, nobody for miles just the way she wanted it to be. Phasing back to her human form she unties the clothes from her leg placing them on a nearby rock and walks into the cool water. The water feels good aginst her heated skin, normally it would be her and Lee down here but after what happened the last time Lee went out Sue had the Clearwater House in a prision state.

The sun is just starting to set, "Have I been out here that long already." She says to herself getting out of the water. She stops dead still catching an all to familiar scent.

"Yeah baby it's been that long." A familiar voice comes from the trees.

"Paul? I thought you had patrol duty baby."

"Yeah I did but I'm finished now." He chuckles stepping out of the treeline. "I figured you would still be here."

"Well you caught me, now get dressed we'll be late for the party at Billys place."

"We arn't going just yet." Jake states clearing the trees.

Having an Alpha bond is wierd in ways especially when around your imprint and having both at the same time in a situation like this is intense. "Jake if we don't show up your Dad will be pissed."

"He won't and you know it." he chuckles darkly moving in to circle her.

Glanceing between the two boys Lex notices how their eyes are black with lust. She puts a hand out stopping Jake. "Would you quit circling me like a vulture! It's fucking annoying!" She knows how to push his buttons, turning her attention to her imprint she slowly walks up to Paul grabbing him pulling him into a heated kiss letting her hands run down his perfect body causing him to shiver at her touch.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jake presses his body aginst her back nipping at her neck letting his hands travel down her sides. "You know better than to walk away." He spins her to face him capturing her lips in a rough kiss.

"I can do as I want." Lex replies backing Jake into a tree. "And you can't do a damn thing about it." She leans her hands on the tree on either side of his head leaning in to bite his neck."Unlike you I actually have the Alpha status." Reaching a hand down she grabs his massive cock running her hand slowly along the length gaining a growl from the young Alpha.

"Fuck Lex !" Jake breathes out running his hand down to cup her ass. He locks eyes with Paul beckoning the Beta closer. Quickly he moves his other hand to her ass lifting her up and placeing her on his ready and waiting cock causing a growl to escape both of their mouths.

Standing at a distance Paul watches as Jake pounds feverishly into Lex his cock slightly twitching at the sights and sounds before him. Slowly he approaches the pair his senses becoming more aware of the surroundings a low growl rumbles in his chest as he presses himself to lexs back.

Letting her head fall back onto Pauls shoulder she turns her head nipping his ear. Jake loosens his grip on her freeing his hands to caress her breasts Pauls cock pressing hard aginst her ass a loud moan escapes her lips. She rocks her ass aginst Paul hearing a low moan from the Beta.

"Now now baby." Paul says teasingly nipping at her neck. Fuck she loves it when he teases. Slowly Paul backs up as Jakes hands run down Lexs back.

"Let's move Lex." Jake whispers and Lex unwraps her legs from around his waist watching as he kneels on the forest floor.

"Mmmmm Jake." Lex moves in sinking down letting his cock fill her once again moaning at the return of his heat. Feeling Pauls finger at her ass she knows she will soon get what she wants her hips buck in anticipation as her nails dig into Jakes back making bloody trails.

"Fuck Yes Lex." Jake hisses "Do it again." She runs her nails down his back again a low growl coming from the Alpha.

Paul removes his finger slowly from her ass causing her to whine at the loss of contact. "Mmmmm, paitence baby." He wispers in her ear sending chills down her spine. Right now he has absolute control his cock twitching at the thought she is at his mercy he can do what he wants when he wants. Taking his time he lines up at the puckered hole pushing slowly past the ring of muscle.

Moaning she shoves herself down on Jake taking in every last inch of his manhood causing him to moan and growl in approval. The three set a pace moving as one as the last remaining light of the sun sinks over the horizon

The pale light of the moon shines on the sheen of sweat covering their bodies their heavy breaths echo in the silence. Jake growls low increasing his speed, knowing he is drawing closer to his release Lex speeds her hips to match his quick pace hearing a moan from her lover behind her his labored breath hitting the back of her neck making her shiver

"Mmmmm fuck Lex so close baby." Jake breathes out between breaths.

"Cum for me Jake." Lex whispers her voice dripping with lust. "I want to feel you fill me." feeling his cock twitch her core pulses wanting to find release.

Jake wraps his arms around her pulling her in close their bodies sliding easily aginst one another, His eyes catch Pauls and he knows the Beta is close as well. "Mmmmm." Pounding hard and fast into Lex soaking pussy feeling her juices run down his balls as her muscles convulse around his cock,leaning in he bites down on Lexs neck growling as his release hits him hard. Yelling out his moans growls echoing in the silence. "FUUUCK LEX!" He cries out his body shaking he looks to Paul and nods.

Without a word Paul picks Lex up off of Jake slamming her down hard on his cock aching for release actually supprised he held on this long but he will cum in her she is his. Jake lays back on the cool grass watching the pair in front of him they may be imprinted but he and Lex share an Alpha bond she will do anything he wants.

"Mmmmm Paul baby harder." Lex cries out ready to help her lover find his long awaited release she grinds her hips hard and fast aginst him feeling her core spasm and her juices escape.

"Fuck yes baby ride me hard!" Paul pants out the sensations sending his head spinning his cock twitching deep within her. She wraps her hand around his throat causing a growl to escape him. "Hit me!" Fuck he loves it when she gets rough. "Please baby." Thats all he needs one punch one slap anything.

Chuckling darkly she removes her hand from his throat reaching back and slapping him hard. With a cry he spills his seed deep within her. Quickly she moves to his neck biteing him marking him as hers. Glanceing over at Jake noticeing he is slowly strokeing his now fully rehardned cock thinking to herself the party at Billys will have to go on without them and chuckling smiling at the thought.


	4. Whats a little Paint LexSam

"Do we really have to do this today?" Rainy whined.

"Yes we promised Sue we'd paint the house." Sam replied "Now come on the others are already there we need to go." Arriveing at the Clearwaters Sam catches sight of Leah wondering why Sue has allowed her outside today.

"God damn about fucking time." Lex laughs flinging paint at Sam.

"Couldn't get the pups around, you know how they are." He replies wiping the paint from his face. Catching sight of Sue as she comes out of the house now understanding why Leah was allowed out.

"Lex honey don't throw paint." Sue chuckles as she sits in her chair under the tree.

"Shame on you." Paul teases flipping paint at Lex. "Behave."

"What am I going to do with you all?" Sue chuckles taking a sip of her tea.

The sun is out in full force today beating down relentlessly offering no relief.

"Lex hold the ladder for me." Sam yells across the yard placing the ladder aginst the house.

"Sure thing." She skips over placing her hands on the ladder as Sam climbs up. "Fuck Sam wear some shorts without loose legs next time." she laughs trying to hide the fact she actually likes the view.

"You love it I know you do." He chuckles as he starts to paint the eves of the house.

Lex watches him carefully wanting to get her hands on the Alpha thinking of how to get him alone. Paul watches her from across the lawn knowing what she's thinking feeling himself grow hard at the thought of watching Sam fuck her. After 20 min of thinking Paul realizes he his hard as a rock and the pack knows it.

"Damn Paul ewww." Emma cries out moving away from him.

"Just you wait till next season then you'll understand pup." Jake replies chuckling.

"Out of paint." Sam announces from the top of the ladder.

"I'll run into town and get some more, Leah come help your mother." Sue and Leah get in the truck and head off to town.

"Hope we get this done today." Sam says coming back down the ladder. "Uh Lex you need to move I can't walk thru you."

"But I don't want to move." Lex whispers pinning him aginst the ladder grinding her body into his, feeling him instantly harden at her touch.

"Lex the pups?" Sam protests.

"Let em watch it'll be good for them." She leans in kissing his neck her wolf taking over his scent driving her wild she has the Alpha cornered and has no intentions of letting him get away. Crawling up the ladder she grinds her core into his cloth clad erection feeling the older male shiver growling low and she knows he can't resist she's the Alpha female he's the Alpha male it's only natural he would want her like she wants him.

"Lex...damn you smell amazing." He flinches as the scent of her arrousal hits him, growling low he leans in nipping at her neck. "I want you." he whispers in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

The wolf inside her is screamimg to take him right then and there on the ladder where anyone could see them but she fights the urge knowing that could lead to problems He is with Emily and the whole Rez knows it. Hopping down off the ladder she takes his hand and they walk out to the edge of the forest and disapper into the trees.

"Can't stay out where everyone could see us we don't need problems." She grabs him roughly shoving him against a nearby tree a growl coming from his lips the tree making a crack under the force. Letting her wolf take over she quickly rids him of his shorts tossing them aside, immeaditly his hands fly to her body pulling her shirt over her head , leaning in she bites at his neck hearing her shorts hit the ground with a thud.

"My little Alpha." He smirks reaching around to grab her ass. feeling his wolf taking over. She jumps up wrapping her legs around his waist he spins them slamming her into the tree sheathing his massive length deep inside her awaiting heat. He attacks her neck kissing biting licking pounding his hips into his female Alpha loving the growls that escape her lips.

"Mmmmm harder." She gasps out between growls barely keeping control of the wolf within. His thrust become harder burying himself to the hilt within her at this pace he wont last long but that dosen't matter right now the female is his and he will have her.

The tree cracks and pops under the force of his thrusts and Lex growls and moans her cries echoing out into the forest. Feeling her core pulse around him he quickens his pace to an unhumanly speed she is his for the taking. He frees one hand from her ass using it to pull her haor causing her neck to be exposed biting down hard on the exposed flesh she maybe imprinted on the Beta but he wants everyone to know he has had her. She growls low as a warning and he releases his teeth from her neck carefully licking the spot pleased with the mark he has made.

"Mmmmm" She rocks her hips hader causing a massive growl to erupt from the older Alpha his thrust coming harder and more deliberate than they had been. She feels his cock twitch and she knows he is close to reaching his climax, she catches sight of her imprint at a distace enjoying every moment of this as he strokes his massive length his breaths heavy, the sight makes her core throb eager for release.

Sams pace becomes eratic his cock sliding quickly in and out of her dripping wet pussy feeling his cock harden ready for release, leaning his head back a loud moan escapes his lips as he shoots his massive load into her hot pulsing pussy feeling her juices spill onto the base of his cock and down his balls dripping onto the forest floor her cries of sheer pleasure pushing him forward he continues to work his cock in and out of Lex milking every last drop out of the Alpha female. Carefully he places her on her feet glancing back at his Beta smiling slightly. Leaning in he places a kiss on her lips knowing this might of been the first time he's had the female but it won't be the last, she may belong to the Beta but he is the Alpha and he always gets what he wants.

Just a little Quickie for you all :)


	5. Just a party pt1 LeahJake

"Now not a word to Sue, I didn't let Leah out of the house and be back before 5am ok." Harry said looking right at Seth.

"Of course Dad we won't say a word." Leah replied giggling as the girls bolted out the door headed for the party at the beach.

"Let's dance Lee." Lex grabs her arm pulling her out onto the beach.

"There's alot of people here Lex."

"Duh Lee it's a party most of the kids from Forks are here." Lex laughed. "Sethy dance with me?" She asked turning to the younger boy.

"Lex I don't really know how to dance that well."

"Nonsense you can dance." She pulls the younger boy in close with disapproving eyes from a few nearby teens. "Just don't think about it." At a distance she can see her packmates looking on confused about Leah even being at the party. Slowly they approach the three.

"Lee you got out of the house?" Quil asked excitedly.

"Yeah Mom is at work Dad let me out."

"Good you don't need to be cooped up in the house." Jake replied moving in to dance with her.

Leah found herself instantly wet at the young Alphas body aginst hers cautiously she dances in closer eager to feel his body grind aginst hers. "Jake?" Leah whispers.

"Yes Lee?" He replied leaning in to kiss her neck.

"You want to get out of here?"

"But you just got here." He replies with a smirk, "Besides we have all night." dancing in close trying to get his body as close to hers as he possibly can he captures her lips in a heated kiss.

"Come on man." Seth whines out. "She's my sister and I'm right here."

"Sethy what are we going to do with you." Lex giggles. "It's not like he'd fuck her right here in the middle of the party."

Eleven-Thirty and the party has hit full swing someone has shown up with booze, watching the kids from Forks get smashed Lex turns to Leah. "Want to blow this party it kinda sucks."

"Not just yet Lex I'm actually having a good time." Leah leans back kissing Jakes cheek. "But I got to pee be right back." Lex watches as Leah disappears.

"Still say this party blows." Lex huffs. "Baby?" She snuggles into Paul. "Let's go."

"Can't" Sam interupts. "He's got partol in thirty minutes sorry Lex."

"No big deal Sam, I forgot he and Jared switched nights this week." Lex notices Jake gets up and leaves in the midsts of the conversation. "Lee better watch her back." She says laughing

"Lex seriously gross." Seth retorts.

"Poor sweet innocent Seth he just dosen't understand." Brady jokes.

"Brady just shut up." Lex quips back. "Shouldn't you be out and about the party trying to score anyway?"

"And I do understand!" Seth yells "You have no idea how much I understand." He adds softly.

Lex reaches over and ruffles his hair. "Don't let him get to you Seth." The young wolf stiffens at the contact trying to supress the urges he's feeling. "Seth you alright?" Lex asks concern in her voice.

"Yeah." Seth breathes out. "I'm fine."

...

"Jake I know your there." Leah cautiously looks around. "I can smell you Jake quit playing games." Jake jumps out behind er wrapping his arms around her waist. "Not funny!" She gets free of his hold turning to face him. "Why do you have to be such an ass?"

"You know me." Jake replies smiling.

"God you are so damned aggravating!" Reaching out she grabs him pulling him into a heated kiss letting her hands roam over his muscled body, he may not be the Alpha yet but somehow she feels empowered at having control over him right now, reaching down she pops the button on his shorts sliding the zipper down. Slowly she begins to nip at his neck as she slides his shorts down his body his scent hitting her making her heart race.

"Lee damn." He breathes out reaching the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head sweeping in to capture her breasts in his mouth as his hands work to rid her of her jeans.

"Jake." Leah pulls away to lay on the forest floor. "I need you." She reaches up taking his hand pulling him down to join her the forest floor is cool but offers no relief to the heat of her body she wants him needs him. Wrapping her hands around his neck she pulls him down to kiss him circling her hips around his waist pulling him closer to her hot core.

With one swift movement he enters her a low growl escaping his lips. His pace is fast and rough sliding quickly in and out of her hot wet heat burying himself to the hilt within her making her body jump off the forest floor with every thrust. "Fuck Lee." He breathes out. "So wet so tight." He pounds harder into her pussy he's finally got the female Beta where he wants her kissing nipping biting at her neck her moans and whimpers making him harder.

She leans her head back allowing him full access to her neck, this is wrong she knows this shouldn't be happening but the wolf wants what it wants who is she to argue she feels the need to please him to do anything for him to her he is the Alpha Sam be dammned. She digs her nails into his back bringing a growl from the young Alpha, pleased with the result she drags her nails up his back to his shoulders a deeper growl escapes his lips. Rocking her hips in time with his she feels her release growing close her core pulsing around his cock causing him to shiver.

He sits up on his knees taking her legs over his shoulders sheathing his massive cock deep within her rocking his hips feverishly his balls slapping aginst her ass the sound music to his ears he knows they arn't far from the party and the pack can hear them but he wants them to hear to know that he has had the female Beta. Grunting he increases his speed wanting to fill her with his seed to mark her as his have his scent all over her. Sweat drips from his brow as he relentlesly slams into her wet heat over and over again feeling his cock twitch aching for release the wolf inside screaming to make her his. He quickly pulls out flipping her over on her hands and knees mounting her he thrusts back inside hard and deep causing her to cry out. His release grows closer by the second as he reaches forward grabbing her hair jerking her head up growling low as he feels her core pulse around him her juices spilling out on the forest floor her screams painting the night with beautiful music his cock hardens as he shoots his seed deep within her growls escaping his lips as he pounds into her milking everylast drop of their orgasms she is his he is the Alpha this is how it is ment to be.


	6. Just a party pt 2 LexSeth

"Alright Paul let's go." Sam says standing up. "Gotta relieve Collin and Emma."

"Yep."Paul replies kissing Lex long and hard." See you in the morning baby."

"I'll be waiting." She pulls him closer whispering in his ear. "You two behave." Paul chuckles as he and Sam leave. "Still say this party sucks."

"Yeah." Seth replies. " I'm going to head home."

"It's still early Sethy." Lex laughs " I was going to go for a run if you want to join me."

A run that might just work maybe he could run off the urges. "Sure Lex sounds like fun."

"Any other takers?" Lex asks standing. "Anyone at all?" Her replies are nos and maybe another times. "Suit yourselves, come on Seth let's go." As they walk tward the forest Lex catches the scent of the young Alpha. "Let's go this way Seth." Better to keep him away from that situation she has sensed his arousal all night he is fighting it but he's young can't blame him. They walk a ways before she stops. "I think we're far enough away."

"Yeah should be." Seth replies.

"Turn around Seth." Lex laughs " I'll race you to Sams." Seth turns and she undresses tying her clothes to her leg and phases.

Seth takes a deep breath suppressing the urges within him and does the same. "I can beat you Lex."

"Really? I'd love to see that. On three, one two." Seth takes off with her hot on his heels. "Cheater! I didn't say three." They race thru the forest dodging the trees jumping over anything in their path. "Gonna beat you." Lex announces as she gets out ahead of him. He tries desperatly to get back in the lead but Lex is fast and try as he might he can't regain the lead. As they approach the treeline at Sams Lex stops. "I win!"

"I'll get you next time." Seth chimes in. "Race you to the clearing?"

"Your fucking on!" They take off speeding thru the forest to the clearing. She let's him keep the lead this time might as well humor him by letting him win.

"Lex you arn't even trying." He wines

"I am too, your just faster this time." She chuckles causing the two older males to chuckle on patrol. "You two stay out of this."

"Oh we're out of it baby." Paul replies. "Your going to let him beat you."

"If you don't shut-up he will." Lex takes off catching up to Seth staying neck in neck with him. "Damn Seth slow down." She laughs.

"Nope." Seth chuckles seeing the clearing ahead he bolts for it. "I win." He announces proudly coming to a stop.

"Yep got me that time." She states phasing back and flopping down on the cool grass. "Damn you've gotten faster."

"Been working on it." He replies laying by her. "Your still faster than me I know you let me win." he chuckles.

"Ugh I did not. You won fair and square." She replies propping herself up on her elbow. "Seth?"

"Yeah Lex?" He replies rolling up on his elbow to face her.

"Have you ever wondered about why we are the way we are."

"No not really but the legands tell us why."

"But it makes you wonder dosen't it?" She sighs. "I mean look at me I make absoluty no sense according to the legands."

"You're special Lex thats all." He reaches up brushing a tear from her face. Before he knows it he is kissing her softly."Sorry!" He quickly pulls back embarassed.

"Why?" She smiles "You don't have to be sorry Seth."

"It's just I shouldn't have kissed you like that."

"Like what Seth? It was nice." She slowly leans in and kisses him gently letting her fingers graze his shoulder causing the young man to shiver.

"Lex." He pulls back from her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, It's just I've uh I've never um."

"I know Seth." She kisses his cheek "And it's alright if you don't want to."

"No I do, really, I'm just scared."

She brushes a tear from his cheek. "It's ok to be scared."

He leans in capturing her lips in a kiss carefully letting his fingers run down her body feeling himself harden the wolf inside telling him this is right that it needs to happen but the boy fighting the wolf afraid of the unknown.

Sensing his fear Lex rolls him onto his back straddling his hips lightly kissing his neck carefully rocking her hips aginst him. A slight moan escapes him and she smiles slowly kissing down his chest. His hands instinctivly go to her hips rocking her harder aginst him aching to fell her heat aginst him.

Carefully he shifts slightly letting his cock enter her a gasp escapes his lips this is unlike anything he has ever experienced before. He can feel her heat around him every inch of him sheathed within her.

Slowly she rocks her hips wanting to take it slow and easy at first give him time to adjust to the new sensations. His hands travel across her breasts and she catches his eyes noticeing that they have turned darker. He is fighting his wolf she can tell knowing it is hard to fight the urges. "Seth just breathe." He lets out a labored breath his eyes darkening to almost black. "You're safe with me just relax." Allowing himself to finally relax the boy starts to work with the wolf Lex smiles pleased knowing that he trusts her enough to let his guard down.

A low growl escapes him as she pins his hands to the ground increasing her speed knowing he won't last long his first time. His breaths are quick and heavy his release quickly approaching. Shes so wet, so warm her core contracting and releasing around him sending him into a state of absolute bliss. With a groan he cums deep withing her her muscles contracting and releasing milking him of everything he has to offer. Shaking he closes his eyes trying to regain his breath. "Lex I'm sorry." He breathes out almost in a whisper.

"What for?" Lex smiles and kisses his cheek.

"I didn't realize it would happen so fast."

She kisses a tear from his cheek."First time is always the worst Seth, you'll get better with time and age."

"Thank you." He breathes out in a sigh his eyes closing slowly.

"Sleep Seth." Slowly she slides off of him laying beside him wrapping her arms around him pulling him in close. "Just sleep." Placeing a kiss on the back of his neck she hears his breaths become deep and even knowing he has fell asleep.

Aww how sweet so not my normal lol


	7. Just a party pt3 PaulSam

Five hours on patrol without a fresh trail one, the sun is just starting to peek over the horizion and the two find their thoughts wandering. They make their way to the river eager to attempt to cool off. Phasing back to human form Sam nelt at the waters edge scooping it into his hands to drink and splashing his face to cool off.

Paul watched the elder male as the early rays of the sun shone aginst his russett skin feeling himself becoming aroused.

"Paul?" Sam Questioned as he turned to face him the droplets of water making a trail down his perfect body.

"Huh?"

Sam walked over to the younger male backing him up pressing him aginst a nearby tree leaning in and capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Instinctivly Paul wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him in closer increasing the intensity of the kiss his hips thrusting forward looking for contact.

"Now now." Sam chuckled stepping back.

"Fuck Please Sam I'm begging you." Paul pleaded his breaths heavy and uneven.

Quickly Sam spun him around and Paul threw his hands out braceing himself aginst the tree. Sam slowly kissed down his back teasing him.

"Sam! Please!" Paul begged.

"Please what?" Sam teased continuing to lay kisses on his skin.

"Please touch me."

Sam smirked reaching his hand around to take Pauls cock stroking slowly eliciting a moan from the Beta.

Feeling the Alphas hot breath aginst the back of his neck caused him to shiver. "Please Sam I need more." He begged

Sinking to his knees Sam darts his tongue out circling the puckered hole.

"Fuuuuccccckkkkk Sssaammm." Paul cried out at the contact chills running thru his body.

Sam chuckled low probing the tight hole with this tongue his hand still steadly pumping Pauls cock.

"Sam sam sam please." Paul whimpered.

"Paitence." Sam whispered sliding back up his body.

Paul leaned back aginst him he knew better than to kiss him in fact he rememberd Sam talking about how some of the other boys were too needy clinging to him like a woman. Not Paul when it came to sex with Sam he only had one objective get off and quick. Sam backed away from him slightly causing Paul to turn around carefully Paul watched the Alpha as he spit in his hand bringing it to his own cock slowly stroking the length just the sight made him shiver and moan softly, "Sam." he breathed as the older wolf moved in his lips trailing over his jaw and down his throat.

"Tell me what you want Paul." Damn how he loved when Sam got demanding.

"Please Sam" he pleaded his cock throbbing

"Tell me what you want Paul" He growled

"Fuck me, suck me, damn it just do something!"

Smirking Sam spun Paul around pushing him aginst the tree his cock pressing at Pauls entrance. "You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes." Paul breathed out in a whisper.

"Ask me nicely." Sam chuckled pressing harder at the puckered hole.

"Yes Please." Paul whispered need laid thick in his voice.

Sam positioned the tip of his cock at Pauls entrance and with one hard shove, buried himself to the hilt in his Beta. Paul threw his head back letting out a yell that could be heard all the way in Forks. Sam pulled out only to slam right back in again, finally he set a constant rhythm.

"Mmmmm fuck yes Sam!" Paul hissed

"You like it when your Alpha fucks you?" Sam demanded

"Yes" Paul breathed out in a moan

Sam reached up placing his hand around Pauls throat, he knew just what his Beta liked what he needed hell he knew what practically everyone in the pack liked.

"Fuck yessss Sam" Paul whispered his breath being all but cut off. "I love it when you play rough."

Growling low Sam tightened his grip on Pauls throat earning a low growl for his efforts.

Pauls grip tightened on the tree causing it to pop and crack in protest. He moans as his hand travels down his own stomach to grip his cock slowly stroking.

Sam continued to thrust into him at a pace that would probably kill a normal human, both of them drawing closer to their release. Leaning in he nips at Pauls neck.

"No marks Sam." Paul says quickly between breaths.

"I know." Sam replies nipping lightly. reaching down and stopping Pauls hand. "Let me." Paul removes his hand from his cock and Sam wraps his aroun his Betas manhood stroking in rhythm to his own thrusts feeling his cock twitch in his grip and moans escape his mouth. "Your so hot Paul." he whispered making Paul shiver. "Your ass is so tight so perfect."

"Mmmmm Sam" Pauls breaths were now coming fast and ragged.

Removing his hand from Pauls throat Sam reaches up and grabs roughly ahold of Pauls hair pulling his head back causing a moan to escape the young Beta. He quickly changes his rhythm on Pauls manhood causing him to gasp. "So close." He whispers in Pauls ear.

"Sam…" Paul whispered his breathing heavy He could feel release coming quickly knowing he wouldn't going to last long with the double stimulation. "Ha...Harder Sam."

Sam began to thrust harder into him making them both cry out in sheer passion.

"Fuck me harder make me your bitch!" He gasped as Sams pace started to become erratic." Mmmmm keep doing that" he moaned out

Sam pushed his body harder against Paul. "That's right let me pound that ass." he growled out. Sam gasped as Paul came hard his muscles clamped around his dick the sensation sending him into a state of absolute bliss as he came deep inside Pauls ass.

"Fuck Sam you always know exactly what I need." Paul panted trying to catch his breath.

"Well I pay attention Paul, it's not like this is the first time we've been together." Sam stated sitting on the ground to regain his breath. "Think that will hold you over till 7?" The two bust out laughing. "Have you ever wondered what would happen if Emily knew how we really were."

"Damn I don't even want to think about it." he chuckles" She'd probably kill us all."


	8. Movie Night

"I hate movie night." Lex said plopping on the couch. " I'd rather go to a club or something."

"Figures that once we are actually able to go out in public with out the risk of jumping one another they would want to watch a damn movie at home." Leah laughed. "You all suck!"

"Shhhh the movie is starting." Seth said laughing.

Jake finds himself watching Embry thru the whole movie, he's wanted him for a while now but the damn heat had to interupt his plans of having his best friend moaning screaming his name. He watches as Embrys tongue darts out to lick his lips feeling himself harden instantly, soon the movie will be over and he will be his.

"Thank god that movie sucked." Lex announced ejecting the disk. "What do we want to watch now?"

"Porn." Quil said jokingly.

"That can be arranged." Lex laughs

"I was kidding Lex." Quil quickly states.

"I know, but I wasn't" She grabs a disk off the top shelf and pops it in pressing play."Gay porn! Mess with me." She laughs returning to her seat on the couch.

"You are so evil baby." Paul chuckles pulling her onto his lap.

After 10 min of the movie Jake notices that it is actually having an effect on Embry, He watches as Lex and Embry exchange a few whispered words damn the volume on the tv he couldn't hear what was said Watching Embry carefully he sees his best friend shift his position on the couch leaning back aginst Paul and Lex running his hand along the waistband of his gym shorts. Jakes cock jumps as he watches Embry free his glorious cock from the confines of his shorts stroking it slowly a small smile paints his face and he moans softly. Most of the pack has gone home only a few remain.

"Perfect." Jake whispers knowing this is a perfect time to go for it. Slowly he moves from his spot on the floor to the couch.

"About fucking time." Lex whispers smiling causing Embry to chuckle.

"You you two planned this?" Jake chokes out.

"Well yeah." Embry whispers. "I've see you watching me all night Jake." Fuck this is Jakes dream come true Leaning in he licks the length of Embrys shaft causing his best friend to shiver.

Lex and Paul turn their attention back to the tv leaving Jake dumbfounded. He can't believe they planned this no wonder they all got along so well it was like they always knew what one another wanted.

"Awe Damn!" Jared yelled at the screen. "No fucking way."

Lex laughs. "Now now Jared don't knock it till you've tried it."

"Yeah I think initiation was enough for me." Jared replies. "Think I'll stick to pussy thank you very much."

"You can't tell me you've never thought about sticking it up a chicks ass Jared." Paul laughs out.

"Well yeah but thats different." Jared pauses. "Besides never found a girl that would let me."

Lex laughs "Keep looking Jare. One day you will"

"Jake?" Embry whispered.

Jake slowly releases Embrys cock with a pop from his cheeks "Yeah Bry."

Embrys eyes are black with lust his voice dripping with arousal. "I want to fuck you."

"Not just yet Bry." Jake replies crawling up his body planting kisses along his jaw. " I want you first." Moving his fingers is small circles around Embrys tight little hole Jake carefully slides a finger in gaining a small moan. "Mmmmm you like that?"

Embry nods eagerly and Jake adds a second finger scissoring them within him causing small moans to excape his lips.

Jake notices Lex leans over to the table by the couch flinging a tube at him. Catching it he chuckles. "You just keep lube by the couch huh?"

Lex giggles and whispers "Never know when you might need it."

Jake pops the tube open squirting a fair ammount at Embrys opening causing him to jump. "Sorry Bry I know it's cold."

" S'alright Jake."

Jake removes his fingers causing Embry to whine at the loss of contact. Slowly he lines his cock up with the puckered hole and thrusts forward burying himself deep withing his best friend.

"Fuuucckk Jjaakee!" Embry screams out causing all the heads in the room to snap in their direction.

"Damn Bry so hot and tight." Jake sighs out pausing to let his friend adjust to his size. He watches as Lex reaches over and takes Embrys hand trying to calm him. Jake reaches up running his fingers thru Embrys hair to help calm him down.

"O o ok Jake." Embry breathes out "I I'm ready."

Slowly Jake begins to thrust his hips sliding in and out of Embry. "This ok?" Embry nods and Jake increses his speed slightly.

"Mmmm Jake." Embry sighs moving in rhythm with Jakes thrusts wanting to feel every inch of his friend deep within him. He gasps as he feels Jakes hand wrap around his cock stroking in perfect rhythm. "Jake...if..you..ke...keep...that...up..I..won't.. las..lat..last..long." Embry pants out between labored breaths.

"I want you to cum for me Bry." Jake replies thrusting his hips harder and deeper striking Embrys prostate with every thrust.

Embry cries out in sheer pleasure with Jakes evey thrust the new sensations he is feeling making him see stars his release coming quickly. Suddenly he cries out shooting his load between the two of them. He feels Jake fill his ass, feeling the excess running from his hole down his ass cheek.

"Mmmmm Bry." Jake moans out. "Fuck!" He screams out his hips bucking wildy. He colapses onto Embry wondering how in the hell he came that fast that hard. Looking over he notices Seths mouth wide open in shock of what has just happened. Chuckling he crawls up to kiss embry on the lips feeling himself start to grow hard again at the contact.

"Jake." Embry breathes out in a whisper. "My turn." He smiles feeling himself harden at the thought, thankful for the sex drive that comes with being a member of the pack.

Jake stands up in front of the couch. "Sit up Bry." Quickly Embry moves. Jake quickle straddles is lap leaning his back aginst Embrys chest slowly sliding down onto his friends awaiting cock with a moan.

Embry gasps. "Fuck Jake!"

"Mmmmm" Jake moans as he starts to slowly grind his ass letting his head fall back eyes closed. "Damn Bry you are amazing." Suddenly he feels a tongue slide up his shaft quickly looking down he meets the eyes of a very horny Seth. He watches as Seth lets his tongue roll around his swollen head he can't help the moan that excapes his lips.

Seth backs away looking into Jakes eyes. "Get in the floor on your hands and knees Jake."

Shakily Jake removes himself from Embrys lap moving to the floor. He feels Embry immeadiatly at his entrence as Seth slides under him. Suddenly Embry thrusts back inside his ass as Seth takes his length into his mouth causing him to gasp and cry out at the stimulation.

Seth knew exactly what to do he had been taught by the best, a few nights back he had came across Lex Sam Paul and Jake in the forest while on patrol at first he had hidden to watch but got caught and was actually allowed to join in. Thinking back to that night he put what he had learned to good use.

"Mmmmm Ffffuuuuccccckkkk Sssseeeetttthhh! " Jake groaned out as the eager young boy bobbed on his cock using one free hand to knead his balls and the other assulted his nipples.

Embry grunted increasing his speed now slamming in and out of Jakes ass at a blinding speed eager to please his friend.

"Faster Bry!" Jake choked out. "Ha harder." his breaths growing ragged and uneven his cock twitching with every movement of his two lovers. He could see Seths cock bouncing happily in front of his face quickly he took it in his mouth causing a moan from the boy below him sending chills all over his body.

Embry looked to Lex and smiled what a great plan this had been sure they didn't plan on Seth getting involved but fuck it was hot just the sights and sounds alone enough to drive him closer to a second release.

Seth moaned out from below Jake the young male feeling absolute bliss never had he had his cock sucked like this before so fast and hard, so animalistic fuck how he loved it. Thrusting his hips brutally shoving his cock deep inside Jakes mouth he picks up his pace on Jake making the male shiver above him.

"Mmmmm fuck!" Embry cries out breathless, his arousal at its peak wanting to release his seed deep within Jakes ass. Feeling his body tremble with need he thrusts fast and hard into Jake causing moans to erupt from both of his lovers. Embry glances around the room, Jared staring dumbstruck mouth wide open Sam and Quil having some "personal" time Lex and Paul wrapped up on the end of the couch kissing caressing touching, Leah watching Sam with a longing in her eyes. Wow what a little love nest this was. He starts to feel his release drawing closer at a rapid pace just taking in the sights and sounds.

Seth cries out below Jake his orgasm hitting him hard and fast. Jake moans as Seths seed fills his mouth the sweet liquid splashing aginst the back of his throat.

"Ahhhh Fffffuuuuuccccccccckkkkkkkkkk!" Embry cries out as he shoots his massive load deep within Jake causing hin to cry out cumming violently into Seths warm waiting mouth the younger man moaning under him swallowing every last drop. Embrys body shakes as he rides out his orgasm his seed spilling out of Jakes ass running down his balls to Seths face. "Fuck fuck fuck!" He screams out the sensations making him see stars.

The three fall seperaet of one another panting wildly. "Fucking amazing!" Jake breathes out.

"Mmmmm fuck yes!" Embry adds is agreement.

"Mmmmmmm" Seth manages to add between breaths.

"We have to do that again sometime." Jake leans in to kiss Seth then rolls to kiss Embry. "Hopefully soon." he adds closing his eyes.


End file.
